Just Laugh a Little
by angle4000
Summary: Amanda Woods never expected her newest patient at Arkham to be so quiet at first glance. Her secrets are left open to the one man she only wanted to fill out a file for. OC/Joker not a mary sue! Rated M for a reason


**Lets just say before you read this DON'T BE A ASS! I had been writing a story, which included the Joker, and someone (No names mentioned) totally ruined it and I deleted it. Now seeing everyone has opinions and thoughts please feel free to mention those. But due to the fact I am in high school and you can see this is only my SECOND story don't be a total doorknob and wreck it for everyone. I hope I have made this clear. Enjoy**

Chapter 1:

Walking slowly down the halls of GCPD I catch the glimpses and whistles coming from the inmates. Holding myself higher I make my way towards Commissioner Gordon. "Morning Commissioner." I smile sweetly seeing him nod in response. "Are you actually going to be taking him to Arkham?" He asked me quietly glancing to his left.

I shake my head, "No I'm only here to meet him."

Wondering why it was such a big deal, I was a big girl after all and didn't doubt I hadn't met 'freaks' like the one I was about to take in.

"You can happily bring him there. I'm just here as his 'support'." I tell Gordon quickly crossing my arms across my black blazer.

"Okay we will put him in one of the interrogation rooms." He explains, beginning to walk down a hall and gesture for me to follow. I follow quietly letting the heels of my shoes click on the tiles.

"Right in here Ms. Woods." He moves over allowing me to enter the room. I thank him and walk in before the click of the door closing is heard behind me.

I place my notebook and files onto the metal desk before setting my briefcase onto the floor and crossing my legs waiting for the man of the hour.

The door clicks open and two police officers bring him in by the arms, placing him into a chair, which was across from me and then leave. I look up from the files and am slightly taken aback, besides the scars the man in front of me is rather handsome.

"H-ello," He smiles, licking his lips and getting comfortable in his seat. I smile sweetly in his direction, "Hello Mr…" I pause looking down at the files, "Joker… Mr. Joker, hello."

He nods placing his cuffed hands onto the table, and smacking his lips, "W-hat is to be uh- Done with me?" He asked while leaning forward and raising his eyebrows, which, were covered in his 'war paint'.

I sat up straighter and placed my hands on the table, "I am here only to be your psychologists… when you are taken to Arkham Asylum. Any questions you may have at the moment?" He looked at me and I finally take him in, his arms if you looked close enough have blonde hair's, his hands covered with black, red and white face paint. His nails seemed like they were a tad bit overgrown.

I traced my eyes up to his clothing his blue almost purple shirt had dark purple octagon's dotted around it, his green vest slightly tight against his chest showing he was muscular and his black tie with its small yellow almost dots was slightly loosened around his neck.

"Liking what you uh- see?" He smirks, smacking his lips while shuffling in his chair. "I asked if you had any questions?" I reply looking at him. His eyes a dark brown the black paint slightly running from his eyes. His left eye more smudged then the other. The paint in his many laugh lines was gone showing the age of his makeup, and then there was the red. It went up most of his cheeks and was slightly running down the outside of his chin.

"No questions." He states giving me a small chuckle, "But I must ah- admit I am just LOVING that mask you put on,"

I look at him sternly, "Yes."

He pops his lips looking me over once more, "Are we ah done here?"

I nod, "I will be seeing you then."

I pick up briefcase quickly putting my things in and rising. His eyes follow me before I knock on the door and it opens. I step out confused. I thought he would have been a talker… he was so quiet…

"Hey!" I peep up to a familiar voice and smile.

"Hey you." I reply walking towards the tall black haired man in front of me.

"Why are you down here, Amanda?" He asks me fixing his tie and meeting me halfway.

"I had to meet my new patient, Greg," I tell him, "and you why are you here?"

"I also had to meet a new client." He smiles looking me over.

"You seem frustrated, what happened?" He asks me placing a hand on my shoulder as the door opens; I turn to watch as the two police officers quickly bring the Joker out. He looks at me and narrows his eyes at the man beside me who quickly drops his hand, which he had placed on my back.

"See ya, doooooctor." He clicks at me as the police officers swiftly take him away.

"Well that was a look of disgust if I've ever seen one before." Greg says seeming shaken up.

I laugh slightly watching them take him down the halls to where the van to Arkham was waiting for him.

"Well I'll see you around." I smile sweetly as Jason who nods walks down the halls in the opposite direction and turns into one of the other interrogation rooms.

I turn down the hall and make my way to the exit, pausing beside Commissioner Gordon. "How did it go?" He asks me quietly.

I shrug, "He was quiet. It surprised me."

He looks at me confused, "Are you telling me he didn't talk to you."

I nod, "Pretty much, he told me he liked the mask I put on my face."

Gordon laughs, "You do know how to keep a stern look Amanda."

I laugh at that and reply with another shrug, "I'm good at that I guess,"

"Are you going to be going up to Arkham to see him get settled in?" He asks me.

"No. I was told to come by tomorrow and talk to him. Get a relationship built to see if he opens up to me… some new project they want to try. Each patient is getting his or her own psychologists." I tell him seeing his expression change.

"Hopefully that works out for you. How did you get to get him?" He questions me.

"I offered." I tell him smiling.

"Oh."

"Well I'll be seeing you." I say making my way out of the building and towards my car.

Once in my car I placed my briefcase on the passenger seat, before doing up my seatbelt and turning the engine on the car purring to life. I turned on the radio skipping through stations until I found one I liked. The sweet tune of Rivers and Roads by the Head and the Heart flowed through my speakers.

Putting the car in gear I left the station and headed home.

Pulling up to my apartment building and parked turning off the engine and sitting back in my seat. 'Why had he been so quiet?' I ask myself grabbing my things and stepping out of the car.

The lobby was empty when I entered surprising for a Thursday afternoon. Taking the elevator up I stepped out into the tenth floor. Making my way to my flat. I unlocked my door and stepped inside taking in the welcoming smell of pasta cooking on the stove.

"Hey babe." I was greeted by my boyfriend of two years Jason. "Hey." I smiled back. Dropping my briefcase on the entranceway table, kicking my shoes off as I went. I walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "Smells so good."

"I'm you think so, I thought it smelt like shit until I added the Basel." He groans running a hand through his brown hair.

I shake my head taking off my blazer. "Getting undressed for me already?" He laughs as I give him a glare. "Totally." He puts his hands up in defense, "Kidding!"

Sticking my tongue out at him I walked down the adjoining hallway into the bedroom, grabbing a hanger out of the closet and hanging the blazer up. Before making my way back to the kitchen.

"How was your meeting with the new patient?" He asks, draining the pasta, which was boiling on the stove and placing it in a large serving dish, before pouring the sauce on top. "It was fine…" I mutter as he places the dishes on the island and I take a seat on one of the bar stools. "Your SO full of shit… what happened?" He smirks placing a bowl in front of me and taking a seat beside me.

"He was very…. Quiet. If that's the right word to use, soundless… distant?" I laugh.

"Who are you treating?" Jason requests, scooping pasta into his bowl and twirling his fork before taking a bite.

"The Joker." I say taking a bite of the pasta.

He chokes on his food before taking a sip of water from his glass. "Who?"

"The Joker…" I inform him again.

"WHAT!" He raises his eyebrows.


End file.
